


Too Little, Too Late

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the silence is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble prompt #159 Drive.

The sound of the motor roaring away filled the night air. He’d had it good, so good, and he never even realized. It started as sex, mutual gratification. Was supposed to stay that way, nice and simple. But he should’ve known by then that nothing was ever simple for him. And now it was too late, much too late. His pride ruled him, always had, always would. And it became his enemy, driving away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

His hand convulsed around the ring hidden in his pocket, the ring that would never be worn.


End file.
